


Worry (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drunk!Cry, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sick!Cry, Worried!Pewds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry goes home drunk one day to a worried Pewds. And we all know how Cry is when he's had too much alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry (PewdieCry)

He paced around the living room, checking his phone every minute and looking out the window at every car that passed by. He was worried sick for his boyfriend, who had gone out to drink with his friends and should have arrived half an hour ago. The brunette had invited him along, but he decided he'd let the silken-voiced American have some time with his friends. Besides, it's been a while since he hung out with them, and after all the two were already inseparable most of the time, so Pewdie thought the guy could use a night with his own friends every once in a while.

But maybe now he was starting to regret letting him be. He should've been with him, ready whenever he was needed and right beside him to help when he was in danger. But now all he could was worry. What if he got into a fight and got injured? What if he passed out on the road on the way home? What if he got kidnapped? What if...

The blonde glanced at the coat hanger for the last time, considering going out to look for him. iBut what if he did come back home, and I wasn't here?/i Pewdie took his coat, and looked at the door.

Just then, he heard a car pull up outside, and so he hurried to the front window and shoved the curtains away, seeing Jund wave at him from the driver seat and waving back as the passenger seat opened and out came his beloved American. The blonde sighed in relief, greeting his boyfriend as the Cry staggered and bid his chestnut-haired friend goodbye, who shrugged and drove away. Pewdie greeted him with a tight embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder and pulling away.

"You're late, bro. You made me worry..." Pewdie uttered and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him and leading him to his room as the brunette swung lightly, feeling light-headed. Cry clung to him as if he could fall at any moment while Pewdie supported him, ready to catch him if he did.

Suddenly, the brunette jumped to his feet and fell out of balance, falling with Pewdie and the Swede blushed when Cry's head fell on his lap. "H-How's it goin', Pewds?" he hiccuped, looking up at his blushing lover.

"C-Cry... Come on, get up. I'll take you to bed." he stammered, not daring to move.

"Nah... I don't feel like it right now... I'm... tired..."

Red cheeks reddened even more as Pewdie realized what he meant. He struggled to get away and carry him to his room, but the American still wouldn't budge. "Come on, bro. You should rest up in your room."

He tried once more to pull him up, gripping his sides. In the process, his fingers accidentally brushed against Cry's ticklish spot, making the brunette giggle and move away. "Hahaha... Stop that!"

Pewdie was red as a tomato by this time. Cry's infamous sultry voice, honeyed by the slur of his alcohol and pitch heightened; it was just so...

Finally pulling himself away from the drunken man's grasp, he shuffled backwards and took him in his arms, carrying him bridal-style, and surprisingly the American didn't fight back. Pewdie looked down, wondering why, and smiled. His boyfriend slept like a fallen angel in the arms of his manly knight in shining armor. The blonde chuckled, thinking of how he'd tease him about it tomorrow when he wakes up.

He brought his handsome angel to his room, setting him down on the bed and pulling the sheets around him. He kissed his forehead and smiled lovingly at the brunette. "Good night, Cry." He whispered and went to sleep in his own room.

"Y-You did what?!"

The Swede laughed, watching the now-sober brunette's priceless expression as his face flushed bright red.

"I told you, you really are the 'badass uke'."

Cry felt blood rush up to his cheeks, muttering. "I don't remember anything last night…"

"I know."  _Otherwise, you'd be the one laughing while I got all embarrassed._  Pewdie thought to himself.

"Moreover…" Cry added. "Since I'm sick, you better treat me well… nurse."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Shut up." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nurse. Go get me some water." He teased, smirking, but was interrupted by a series of coughs catching on his throat. Pewdie got up and fetched him a glass of water, slightly worried.

"You okay?"

The American spluttered, taking the glass roughly and drinking as his coughs slowly calmed down. "All you need is a sexy nurse outfit and I'd probably feel better." He answered, snickering and added quietly. "But a kiss could work too."

Not quiet enough for Pewdie not to hear him and chuckle. "Don't challenge me, bro." He shot back, laughing. But he was also leaning closer. "I just might take you up on that offer."

Before they knew it, their lips met, dancing together as they smiled sweetly at each other. They stayed like that for a while, as if wanting to prolong the moment, before slowly pulling away.

Silence lingered between them for a few seconds. "Hey, if I get sick too because of that, you better nurse me too." The blonde uttered, smiling lovingly at his lover.

"Shut up."

Pewdie ruffled his hair lovingly. "I love you, too."


End file.
